The present invention is directed to a combined lid and sieve for a shaker. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a combined lid and sieve which can be detachably secured together, separate and apart from being secured to any other components of the shaker.
Awareness is growing for need to imbibe nutritional supplements during or after intensive exercise workout to both enhance effectiveness of such exercise and replenish nutrients lost during such workouts. Such nutritional supplements include, but are not limited to, protein, creatine and vitamin supplements, and may take the form of powder, pills or capsules. Generally, these nutritional supplements should be mixed with and dissolved in water shortly before imbibing to ensure maximum effectiveness. To this end, portable shakers have been developed for mixing such nutrients in water, followed by shaking to dissolve the same and drinking, either directly from the shaker itself or after being poured into a glass.
A shaker generally comprises a shaker body itself, a lid removably coupled to the shaker body and sieve situated within the shaker body, to facilitate pulverizing and dissolving of the nutritional contents when added to liquid within the shaker body and shaken. Mixing of the nutritional contents normally requires the shaker body to be placed on a stable surface, e.g., a counter top, especially when previously-filled with liquid to avoid spilling. The (powder) contents are then added to the shaker body, followed by introducing the sieve and then securing the lid on top of the shaker body which is then thoroughly shaken to ensure thorough mixing and dissolving of the nutritional contents.
Then, the lid must be removed from the shaker body, followed by removal of the sieve placed therein, with the thus-dissolved nutritional supplement then ready for drinking by an individual, either directly from the shaker body or after being poured into a separate glass. Ideally, the nutritional supplemental should be mixed immediately prior to drinking for maximum effect. Therefore, there is a need to facilitate quick imbibing of the thus-prepared nutritional supplement after intensive exercise and which is not always possible due to location of the exercise. More specifically, a stable surface for readily-mixing the nutritional solution might not be readily available, e.g., outdoors or in a gym where an individual might be exercising up an exercise bicycle.